Unification of the Orcs
The even known as a Green Tide is a Dwarven term that defines the unification of the Orc Tribes. Dark times are upon the kingdoms of mankind when the Orcs stop fighting each other, and turn their attention to the other races. Usually led by a Warlord, an Orc who has fought their way through the ranks of Orc society, they pose a dire threat to anything that stands in their path. Early intervention The Paladin Order known as the Broken Sword, are responsible for keeping close watch on the Orc tribes. They monitor their movements & perform preemptive strikes to prevent Warbands gathering too frequently. Working closely with the Valiant Shield they often will cull entire Warcamps considered too dangerous or close to the Wildland Borders. Their main goal however is to ensure no single Chieftain gains enough renown to be considered a Warlord. When the rise of a Warlord is discovered both Orders dispatch their forces immediately to remove the figure who has the ability to unite the Orc Tribes. The Tide Unleashed If the Tribes are allowed to unite, they become a wave of destruction unified under one banner. The only cause of action is to meet their forces head on before they spill out into the kingdoms of mankind. The Golden Chain will orchestrate a counter offensive, bringing together all the Paladin Orders & veterans from both the Human, Dwarven and Elven empires to destroy the threat before it is too late, as it has been in the past. When the head of the warlord is cut off, what remains of the Tide will scatter deep into the Wildlands to lick their wounds, eventually reforming as new tribes. Risen Warlords Roknar the Breaker - 248 FA Roknar was an Orc from the Northern reaches of the Wildlands. Known for his iron fisted rule, he was said to have killed his entire tribe in a fit of rage following an early defeat in battle. He was a large imposing Orc who favored the use of a brutal spiked maul. Roknar found and led the Iron Fist tribe, who fought for control in the Wildlands, quickly subjugating the other tribes to their cause through shear brute strength. It was too late when the Broken Sword discovered his whereabouts, Roknar had led his now combined forces straight to Karak Drim in an effort to swarm the Dwarven City. Raknar however, was not as much a tactician than he was a fierce warrior. His armies were cut in half as he bottle-necked his men in the pass leading to the City, the Paladin orders assaulted from the south, whilst Enarion Cavalry burst from the mountain passes near Everlorn into their Northern Flank. It was a slaughter, ending in a climatic duel between Raknar and Thurdan Varforge himself. The stout leader of the Valiant Shield endured Raknars savage blows against his bulwark until the Orc faltered, staggering after a clumsy swing of his maul. Thurdan retaliated with a swift strike of his warhammer that turned the beasts head to pulp, black blood spraying into the air that signalled the end of the battle. The remaining forces scattered back into the heart of the Wildlands. The Pale Orc - 202 FA His birth supposedly a dreaded omen, the albino skinned infant Orc was thrown into the black pits south of Zharr'Kal. Years later a wiry robed figure shambled into the midst of the Skin Flayers warcamp, his putrid white skin and yellow eyes a sign of his origin. As the chieftain confronted the strange figure, it thrust out a clawed hand, black energy burst forth, engulfing the brute, draining his life force slowly until naught were left but a withered husk of a once powerful orc. Thought to be the avatar of Gar himself the creature slowly worked his way through the Wildlands, attracting a following that rivaled any other Warlord known. The result was a sea of Orcs crashing against the walls of the proud Dwarven city now known as Zharr'Kal, they overcame the defenses and plunged into the depths of the city below slaughtering everything in their path. In orc sagas, it is said the Pale Orc was last seen walking into the mines alone, never to return. An attempt to retake the city was met with no resistance, upon entering the gates the Dwarven armies were greeted with thousands of withered Orc corpses, their bodies contorted horribly. When approached they rose into a state of undeath, clawing and grasping towards the living. Sensing dark forces at work, the Runepriests ordered the city sealed, collapsing the gates in on themselves, burying the secret of whatever happened within. The site of the City is now a holy ground to the Orc tribes, many chieftains & shamans travel to the ruined entrance to receive the blessing of Gar. =